Weekend off: Waking Up Part II
by neric4ever
Summary: Followup to Waking Up: A Stellaride Story. Kelly and Stella enjoy a few days off together.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Here's the continuation of Waking Up: A Stellaride Story. I have a couple of chapters planned. Here's hoping Kelly and Stella are together for good in season 8. I hope you guys enjoy the story._

Chapter 1

One Friday at Firehouse 51, Stella was talking with Brett by the ambulance. Kelly came in.

"Hey, Kidd! Can I see you in my office please", said Kelly.

Stella was barely in the office, when suddenly, Kelly's lips were on hers. He had a huge smile on his face when they pulled away.

"Somebody's in a good mood", said Stella.

"I'm just looking forward to the weekend", said Kelly. "i just thought I'd show you how excited I am."

"I'm excited too. I have two days with you all to myself." Stella held her arms tightly around him.

"I even have an idea for how we can start things off tonight", said Kelly.

"And what would that be?"

"That baby, is for you to find out later."

"Could you give me a hint?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Pleeease? Pretty please?" Kelly couldn't help but smile at the pout on her face.

"Maybe I'll give you a hint if you can really convince me that I should." Stella pulled Kelly in for a passionate kiss.

"Was that enough convincing for you?"

"Nah!"

Stella smacked his arm. "You're a jerk", she replied. Kelly couldn't help but laugh. He immediately pulled Stella in for another kiss. They fell on Kelly's bed, never once breaking contact.

Just as this make-out session was getting really heated, the overhead bells went off alerting them of an apartment fire.

"Be safe out there", said Stella.

"You too", said Kelly.

That night, Kelly and Stella met at Molly's. They both thought about how amazing it was when you get excited for something to come, time seems to go by so slowly. The weekend couldn't have come fast enough. Stella reached for Kelly's hand across the table.

"So, are you going to fill me in on this idea of yours is", she asked.

"I guess I've made you wait long enough", said Kelly with a huge grin. "I don't believe we revisited that game you suggested that night we got rudely interrupted."

"Which game was this", asked Stella, knowing full well what he was referring to.

"The one where if I guess the right color, I get to take it off."

"You're on, Lieutenant Severide".

"For my first guess, I'm going with the same one I made the first time: simple black."

"Hold on! Who said anything about you getting more than one guess?"

"Am I right?"

"I'm not wearing black tonight", said Stella. "I'll let you have one more guess."

"Only one?"

"That's what you get for being a jerk earlier", teased Stella. "So I suggest you make it count."

As they drove to Kelly's apartment, he still hadn't given his second guess. Stella placed her hand on his knee. Slowly, she moved it up his thigh and squeezed it.

"What are you doing", asked Kelly.

"Giving you a sneak of what I have in store for tonight", said Stella seductively.

'This woman will be the death of me', thought Kelly as he kept driving. Stella kept trying to distract him as he thought about his final guess.

When they reached Kelly's apartment, Stella put down her overnight bag. Casey found somewhere else to stay so they could have the place to themselves.

"So what's you're final guess", asked Stella as she put her around Kelly.

"Red", said Kelly.

"Sorry Kelly, you're incorrect." Kelly felt a little disappointed. Stella gave him a quick kiss. "I'll let you in on a little secret. I'm in such a good mood, I was going to let you take my clothes off even if you didn't guess correctly." Kelly smiled. Stella led him to the bedroom. The weekend was off to a good start.

_Stay tuned! More to come_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I just have to say that the date night scene in the season premiere was just so cute. Sorry if this chapter is short. My next one will be longer._

Chapter 2

Stella woke up the next morning feeling very content. Her relationship with Kelly was in the best place it had been in a while. She turned around to discover an empty space beside her in bed. Suddenly, she heard some noises coming from the kitchen. Slipping on one of Kelly's shirts, Stella went to join him.

She found Kelly making them breakfast.

"Good morning, beautiful", he said with a smile on his face.

"Good morning, sunshine." Stella leaned in for a quick kiss. "What's on the menu?"

"I'm making us my world famous omelets."

"You have such a huge ego, you know that", teased Stella.

"You know you love my cooking", said Kelly.

Stella laughed. "You aren't bad in the kitchen", she replied, which now had Kelly laughing.

Stella turned around and noticed some muffins and two cups of coffee from her favorite coffee shop.

"You were sleeping peacefully, so I decided to go out and surprise you with muffins and coffee,", said Kelly as he grabbed one of the cups.

"Thank you", said Stella as she leaned in to kiss him. As she deepened it, Stella used a free hand to grab the cup Kelly had intended for himself.

"You know, there is unclaimed coffee", said Kelly.

"I know, but I wanted yours", said Stella with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Before she knew it, Kelly lifted her up onto the counter.

"You really are trouble", he said. Stella just laughed. She wrapped her legs around him as a quick smooch soon found them engaging in a passionate make-out session.

Kelly and Stella could both definitely agree on one thing: their weekend off together was starting on a very good note.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kelly and Stella had a great day. They didn't do anything all that special. They just enjoyed each other's company. The only time they left Kelly's apartment was when it was decided to take a walk and enjoy the beautiful sunny weather. It was nice to be together after dealing with the problems their relationship had faced. Not to mention that the firehouse was still dealing with Otis' death.

Kelly prepared them a delicious dinner. He showed Stella that she wasn't the only one who could make a good chicken parmesan. Kelly didn't cook very often, but Stella enjoyed his food whenever he did.

With snacks and Stella's favorite beer, Kelly sat on the couch to watch the Blackhawks game. Soon, Stella joined him. She sprawled out her legs across his lap.

"Don't get any ideas", she said as Kelly rubbed her feet.

"What do mean", asked Kelly.

"Don't think of tickling me." She turned her head to face him. "If you behave, I'll reward you later", she said seductively. "But, feel free to keep going with what you're doing. That actually feels really good." Kelly kept rubbing, resisting the temptation to tickle her feet.

As they watched the game, Kelly and Stella cheered and got infuriated with any bad call. they were really happy when the Blackhawks defeated the Canucks in overtime.

Kelly had a huge grin on his face. "Well, I didn't tickle you. I believe you said you'd give me a reward if I behaved."

"I did say something like that, didn't I?"

"Uh huh."

Stella gave him her 'come hither' look, to which Kelly immediately responded.

"I didn't wear you out too much, did I", asked Stella as they laid close together.

"You do occasionally", said Kelly. Stella laughed. "You do help keep me fit." They smiled as they leaned in for a quick kiss. "Listen, I know we talked about this already, but I really am sorry for pushing you away. I meant what I said about being the man you deserve."

"Kelly, you are doing a fine job of that so far. We just have to remember that we are each others' corner." They shard another kiss after entwining hands. "Do you wanna play a game?"

"What kind of game", asked Kelly.

"If I guess what word you spell on my back, I'll engage in any fantasy you have."

Kelly got really excited. "You come up with the best games."

Stella concentrated as Kelly wrote on her back. "Sexy! Kelly you made that too easy."

"I still won", said Kelly with a sneaky grin.

She crawled up to him. "Tomorrow we'll do it. Right now, I just want to get some sleep. Good night."

"Good night." After another kiss, they snuggled up together and fell asleep.


End file.
